


A Lesson in Patience

by Aristi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Closet Exhibitionism, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristi/pseuds/Aristi
Summary: Professor!Harry can't get enough of Severus. Severus teaches Harry that patience is a virtue.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 28
Kudos: 295
Collections: Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic





	A Lesson in Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pacify Part 5: Safety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507556) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



> This takes place a few years after the war, Harry and Severus are in an established relationship. Severus obvi didn't die because that's mean. It's assumed Severus is more dominant, but they only do some D/s scenes now and then. 
> 
> Inspired by Chapter 9 of Pacify Part 5, in which Severus does not do quickies. If you haven't read the masterpiece that is Pacify, you're missing out on the best fan fiction series I've ever read.

“Come on, Sev, I know you like to make a dramatic entrance. You can be a few minutes late.”

Harry knew he was pushing it. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked for a little afternoon delight, but Severus always had some excuse. It only made him more determined.

“Potter, as much as I find your constant enthusiasm for me endearing, I’ve told you repeatedly, I do not do _quickies_. When I have you, I want my full attention on you, and not the 25 brats waiting for me who are likely already on their way to blowing up another cauldron.” 

Harry smirked. “Don’t worry about your attention wandering. I’ll keep you distracted. I can be _very_ distracting.”

He watched Severus roll his eyes and shrug on his robes. “Not _that_ distracting, trust me,” Severus drawled. Harry fingered his wand as Severus walked to the door.

_Not this time_ , Harry thought.

He vanished Severus's clothes, noticing the way Severus's shoulders tensed as he froze, hand on the door knob. 

“Are you sure about that?” Harry asked innocently. He smiled sweetly as Severus slowly turned around. “You _look_ pretty distracted. Look at yourself, about to go teach Potions in the nude. Cauldrons won’t be the only things blowing up if you go dressed like that.” 

Severus's eyes narrowed. Harry's smile turned devious, sure he’d ensnared Severus this time. He licked his lips. 

“I think a lesson is in order, don’t you?” Severus asked, his voice darkening with each word.

Harry swallowed. So it was to be _that_ kind of quickie. _Oh yes. Yes yes yes._

He felt his pulse quicken and his cock strained against his jeans. Severus stalked towards him and Harry’s back was shoved against the wall. 

_YES!_

Harry let Severus take his wand from his hand. “Sparks.” Severus demanded through gritted teeth.

Harry was already having a hard time thinking. Anything that required a review of his colors was bound to be good. If he wasn’t careful, he’d be coming in under a minute. 

He wandlessly cast yellow sparks, followed by red.

He gasped as Severus grabbed his hips and jerked his hips around so he was facing the wall. Harry put his hands on the wall to brace himself. 

The prickle of magic was his only warning before he felt two slick fingers at his entrance. He pushed back against them and they were roughly shoved in. _I can’t believe it, I actually won. The great Severus Snape and his ridiculous obsession with being on time, felled by nudity. I’m a genius._

He groaned as the fingers stretched him further, scissoring around him to speed the process. 

“It’s enough,” Harry breathed, “we don’t have time for more.”

Severus's fingers were removed. “So now you’re practicing good time management. The lesson must be working.”

Harry’s whimper was cut short as he felt something hard and decidedly _not_ flesh-like entering him. 

Harry could not help the automatic clenching of his muscles as his body fought against having the object lodged so quickly inside him. His fingers curled and he clawed against the wall in an attempt to find purchase.

It must be that plug Ron gave him as a gag gift at Christmas. They didn’t have any other toys, usually finding enough pleasure from each other. 

Severus waited a moment for Harry to relax, and Harry signaled he was ready again. His hip was suddenly grasped by Severus's hand as the other pulled the plug slowly out of Harry, and quickly thrust it back in. Harry tried to relax, waiting for the discomfort to turn to pleasure. Severus knew him well enough to find it pretty quickly, and this time was no different. A few sharp thrusts and angle changes and suddenly he felt pleasure race through his body. 

He pushed back as Severus dragged the toy again and again across his prostate. He tensed — _so close, just a little more_ — 

The toy abruptly stopped, seated completely inside him. He thrust back in frustration but Severus's hand on his hip stalled him, pinned in place. 

Severus spoke dangerously softly in his ear, “Did you forget about the lesson?” 

Harry wasn’t sure what Severus was talking about any more. He tried to push forward, backward, anything to get a little friction, but Severus's hold was firm. Harry whined. “Merlin, _please_ , Sev. I’m so close.”

Severus laughed. “I don’t think so. If I don’t leave now, I’ll be late to potions, and then what’ll happen to my little third years?” 

Harry whipped his head around, eyes wide. “Leave?” 

Severus smiled viciously. “Isn’t this what you asked for? I believe your exact words were ‘You don’t have to take your time, we can just do it real quick’. Well, that was quick, as you asked.”

Harry bucked. “No! Come _on,_ Sev. I just need a little more.” He struggled against Severus's hands, and gasped when teeth gripped his neck in warning. 

“I said no,” Severus growled.

Harry stilled, resigning himself to finishing up alone in the shower. Severus's hands flipped him around again, back to the wall and let go. Before Harry could take a step towards the bathroom, he found himself with his wrists tied above his head and his legs with a small spreader bar between his knees.

He froze, watching Severus summon new clothes from their shared bedroom and start walking to the door again.

“Wait!” Harry yelled, seeing where this was going. “You can’t leave me here, I teach Defense in an hour!” 

Severus turned and smiled wickedly. “Don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of time to get to your classroom, though you might have to make that dramatic entrance you accused me of loving. You’ll be released before your class starts.”

Harry started thrashing again and Severus said, “If you can’t take it anymore, just say ‘I, Professor Potter, am a needy slut who should have listened to my boyfriend’ and I’ll be alerted and come to your rescue.”

Harry knew he could take it, and he’d never say that anyway, so he kept his mouth shut, glaring daggers at Severus. 

Severus opened the door, but paused, turning back again. “I almost forgot…” He pointed his wand at Harry’s waist, “ _motus tremo._ ”

Harry felt the plug move, and he began to think he’d made a huge mistake. Severus closed the door.

“Fuck.”

\--- 

Harry wasn’t sure how long it’d been, but he knew it couldn’t have been an hour yet. His whole body trembled. Sweat tickled its way down his back, face and chest. Whatever spell Severus had cast on it wasn’t doing _nearly_ enough to Harry, but it moved just enough to keep constant pressure and a subtle vibration on his prostate. He’d been hard, aching and completely helpless since Severus left. He knew the third year class today was double Potions, so he wouldn’t see him again before his own class, unless he gave in. 

Which he absolutely refused to do. 

So he trembled, and shook, and sweat, and counted the seconds till he was released. Depending on how much time he was given, he might even get to wank before his class. He focused on that hope. 

At some unknown trigger, the vibrations seemed to speed up, sending sparks through his body. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He tensed, hoping to _force_ an orgasm. At that moment, the bindings released him and the vibrations stopped. He fell to his hands and knees, and reached for his wand, casting a _tempus_. 

He saw the time and growled, whimpering in frustration. His class was starting in _one_ minute. He’d have to leave now, and he’d still be almost 5 minutes late. 

He reached behind him to pull out the plug, and found that he couldn’t dislodge it. Severus must have spelled it there. He groaned pitifully and put his head in his hands. _That stupid Slytherin. That conniving bastard of a man. I’m going to murder him. After I fuck him._

\--- 

Harry wasn’t sure how he’d had the resolve to stand up, put on clothes, and walk down the halls to his classroom on the 5th floor. It’d taken him almost 10 minutes, with that damned plug rubbing him with every move, driving him mad, legs quivering. And that was with the charmed movement blessedly off for now. 

It was the most distracted he’d ever been while teaching. Somehow he had enough brain power to alter his lesson so they reviewed spells they had learned in the last few weeks, instead of a new one. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to demonstrate the proper form for a Trip Jinx. As it was, he sat at his desk as much as possible, trying not to squirm, offering corrections from afar. Only when one of his students somehow miscast a _protego_ and somehow deflected a _Everte Statum_ on another unsuspecting student did he again brave standing to check on the student and send them on their way to the hospital wing. 

Finally class was over and he slumped forward, head on his desk, and breathed as the last students trickled out. 

“Professor Potter?”

He looked up to see a 2nd year Slytherin girl ( _Dahlia, maybe?_ ) standing in the middle of the classroom. He could have sworn he was teaching a class of fifth year Gryffindor’s and Hufflepuff’s… 

“Yes?” he asked, trying to make his smile into less of a grimace.

“Professor Snape sent me to tell you he’s taking an early dinner, and hopes to see you there.” _Ok, so not going crazy. Sev’s just a vindictive bastard. Well, if he doesn’t want to join the wank fest that’s about to happen, that’s his loss._

The girl shifted uncomfortably. Harry realized he hadn’t responded yet, but had been staring at the girl, his desperation probably looking a little manic. “Oh, er— Right. Ok, thanks for the message.”

She smiled and waited.

“Is there something else?” He asked.

“Professor Snape said I should walk with you to dinner so I could ask you about the _Expelliarmus_ spell you taught us last week. He said it wasn’t that useful, but that you would disagree and when I asked him why he said I should just ask you so I’m here and I was hoping you could tell me why it —”

_I’m going to murder him. I’m going to sit on his cock, and then murder him._

\--- 

Dahlia (and her name _was_ Dahlia) chattered the entire way down to the Great Hall, asking Harry questions but hardly giving him a chance to answer. _Thank Merlin she doesn’t require coherent thoughts_. The plug continued to torment him with each step.

He was finally able to shake his escort when they entered the Great Hall, and Harry made his way up to the teachers table, finding his usual seat next to Severus, who was deep in conversation with Pomona. 

They seemed to be debating the proper soil temperature for a newly planted shrivelfig. He might die of boredom right here and now. They seemed to be coming to a lull in conversation when Severus turned to Harry and asked his opinion on the temperature. Harry shot him a glare, but did his best to not sound like a complete imbecile in front of Pomona. 

He was in the middle of arguing that it wasn’t the temperature that mattered so much as the color pot it was in when the plug started moving again, vibrations jerking him into a rigid posture, his entire body tensed. Somehow he managed to finish his sentence without completely losing all sense of propriety, though Pomona did cast him a weird glance. 

He was fairly certain the vibrations were quiet enough to avoid notice from anyone else, but he shot a pleading glance at Severus, who wasn’t looking at him. He’d engulfed himself in a conversation with Poppy about whether the stocks of healing potions were at all affected by the boggart who had taken residence in the potions cabinet in the hospital wing. The vibrations began steadily increasing when Poppy turned to ask him about the accident with his fifth year Gryffindor earlier. He squeaked and his knuckles turned white under the table. His explanation was sufficient it seemed, but Poppy took in his wide eyes, flushed face, and made assumptions. 

His body was on the edge of a precipice, a small breeze would send him over. He was _so_ close. 

“Harry, you look like you might be coming down with something,” Poppy was saying. “You’re flushed and look a little unwell. Are you feeling OK?”

Just then the vibrations stopped

“No!” He wailed. He struggled to relax his breathing, and looked around to see everyone within 10 feet was looking at him.

He tried to remember what Poppy had been asking. Something about feeling well? 

“I mean, no, I feel fine,” he said, voice strangled. She didn’t look convinced. 

“Maybe we should just run a test or two? Here, stand still and I’ll do a diagnostic spell.”

Harry looked at Severus in horror, who was covering a smirk. _He’s not going to stop this_ , Harry thought in a panic. Poppy drew her wand and pointed it at him.

The vibrations started again. 

Yellow sparks rained down from the ceiling. The vibrations immediately stopped. 

Severus put himself between Harry and Poppy and interjected, “Actually, Poppy, I think it might be the food. He’s a tad intolerant to brussel sprouts but is always worried the house elves will be offended. I think we’ll just be on our way, and will pick up a sandwich from the kitchens.” 

Poppy looked uncertain, but agreed, distracted by the sparks still making their way to the floor.

Severus turned to Harry and helped him to his feet. “Come on, Harry, I think you need to get into bed.” 

Harry leaned into Severus, relieved, but still so hard. He let Severus take most of his weight, and as soon as they had made it past the entrance hall, whirled to Severus and glared. “You were going to let her do a diagnostic charm!! She would have seen everything!!” 

Severus smirked. “I didn’t hear a certain phrase uttered, so I assumed you hadn’t had enough yet. You could have stopped it at any time. I’m starting to think you _like_ people around, that one slip up and they’ll know _exactly_ what’s going on in your trousers.” 

Harry opened his mouth to deny it but couldn’t think straight enough to answer. “Tell me Harry, just how close were you to coming in your jeans? Do you think Poppy or Pomona would have been able to smell your little accident? Minerva was only a seat away from me, perhaps she would have smelled it and known too. Would that have turned you on?” 

“Sev…”Harry moaned, hand going down to cup his erection, finally. 

Severus stepped closer. “Now now Harry, this is a public corridor. A poor innocent first year could walk into us and never be the same.”

Harry groaned, dropping his head to Severus’ chest, gripping his robes with his free hand. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Severus teased. “If you can make it to our chambers, I’ll have you coming in under a minute.” 

Harry let Severus hold his wrist and gently pull it away from his erection. “Fine, just _please_ —”

Words failed him. Severus pulled him by the hand towards their room, Harry walking like he’d had one too many pints at _The Three Broomsticks_. They got to the door and Harry whimpered. 

Severus opened it and dragged him inside, immediately shoving his back against the wall. Harry’s trousers were off in a blink, and the plug began vibrating at the highest speed so far. Severus dropped to his knees, held Harry’s hands to the wall, and pulled Harry’s cock into his mouth, sucking with gusto. 

_Forget a minute,_ Harry though, _he was going to come in 10 seconds flat!_

And then everything stopped. _No no no no._

“I believe I’m still waiting on a certain phrase,” Severus drawled. “Say it or you won’t come.” 

_This couldn’t be happening. He’s dating a sadist._

The vibrations started again, and Severus licked a stripe under Harry’s cock. No more than 5 seconds went by before they stopped again. 

Harry looked at the ceiling and nearly _screamed_ , pulling in vain at his hands. 

“Harry,” Severus smirked, “Just a few short words and this will all be over.” 

_Merlin, no. Just please let me come, let me come, let me let me let me let me_ —

This time the plug started shoving in and out of him, assaulting his prostate, and Severus was murmuring around the tip of his cock, tongue sliding around the slit. Harry tensed, ready to explode.

And it stopped. 

“No! Merlin, I—” And he couldn’t help it. “I, Professor Potter, am a needy slut who should have listened to my boyfriend! Sev, _PLEA_ —”

He wailed as Severus shoved three fingers into him and dug his tongue into the tip of his cock and sucked hard. 

Harry exploded, Severus milking him through his orgasm, and collapsed to the floor. He was silent for minutes as the post-orgasm fog slowly dissipated. 

“And what have we learned?” Severus drawled.

Harry laughed. “You’re a complete and utter sadist.” 

“Well that’s obvious. What else?”

Harry sighed, “You don’t do quickies.” 

Severus laughed and kissed him. “No, I absolutely do not.”

  
  



End file.
